


New Toy

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [11]
Category: British actor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, King Kong - Freeform, Semi Public Sex, Sex Toys, Skull Island, husband and wife, premiere, vibrator play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom and his wife decide to have a little fun at the London premiere of Skull Island.... and it was all her idea....





	1. Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Was doing a little research and happened to come across this little thing.... this is what gave me the idea for this. 
> 
> http://we-vibe.com/we-vibe-4-plus

"Sign here please" The delivery man asked. 

"Alright there you are. Thank you very much." I handed him his pen back and shut the door. 

Finally it came!!! My new little toy that I just happened to come across while searching on a website, one evening while waiting for my husband to come home. I open the package and pull out my new wireless vibrator and head to the office where Tom is reading his new script. 

I open the door and I see him sitting on the sofa concentrating on the script. I stand there for a minute with the toy behind my back. 

"Tom?" I ask quietly and he turns his head to look at me. 

"Love, is everything alright?" He asks taking his glasses off 

"Yes everything's fine, I umm just want to show you something." I say shyly 

"Is that something behind your back" he smiles 

"I may have bought something online and it arrived today. I thought we could play a little." I smile. 

"I like playing. What is it?" He stands and I walk over to him and reveal the secret behind my back. 

"A Vibrator? I like it." He leans downs to kiss me

"This vibrator has some special features." I say and kiss him again. 

"Keep talking?" He raises an eyebrow 

"You'll have to read the instructions" I laugh 

He grabs everything from my hands and sits down on the couch reading the instructions. I take my seat next to him and watch him figure out the toy. 

"So basically, if I have read this correctly, I can control this thing with an app on my phone... where ever I am at. I definitely like this!" He looks at me with a big smile. 

"Yes that's correct." I whisper in his ear and run my hand up and down his chest. Which results in a low growl from him. 

"I was thinking, you have the Skull Island premiere tomorrow and I thought that I could wear it." I hinted 

"But you'll be with me?" He Says 

"I know..." I winked at him. 

I watched him as his face light up like a kid on Christmas 

"Oh now I get what you are saying. How naughty." He winks 

"You know for a Cambridge graduate you sure do act like a ditz sometimes" we laugh and kiss each other. 

******  
I stand in the bathroom trying to finish getting ready for tonight's premiere when Tom walks in. 

"Darling, can you fix my tie and collar?" He says walking over to me in a gorgeous blue suit. 

"Mhmmm baby. You look amazing. Can't wait to see your movie!" I say as I fix his tie. 

"So are you ready for your last accessory?" He asks 

"Of course I am! I'm so excited" I say 

He takes my hands and leads me to our credenza which already has the lube and the toy laid out. He turns me around and gives me a passionate kiss. 

"Turn around and bend over the dresser" he commands 

I do as I am told, I bend over and let my behind stick out. Tom pushes my dress up my back and slips a hand into my panties and slowly pulls them down. getting on his knees as he works my panties off, He pushes my legs apart and before I can protest he dives up into my core licking and sucking I reach between my legs and grip his hair. I am a wet and moaning mess and just as I feel my climax building Tom releases me and stands up wiping his juiced stained face clean. 

"Alright darling, here is the rule. Absolutely no coming without my permission and if you do come without permission, you will be punished. Understood?" He hissed. 

"Yes." I mumbled. 

He grabs the toy and lubes it up. He fingers me for a moment and then slowly Inserts the head of the toy into my core right where my g-spot is. Fuck this is so erotic. He adjusts it so that the other end of it is nestled tightly against my clit. He kisses my back and fixes my panties and my dress. I stand up, it feels weird but hopefully I'll get used to it. 

"How do you feel?" He asks 

"Dirty" I giggle

"Good. Let's make sure it's working." He says as he grabs his phone and opening the app. He hits the lowest speed and it starts the toy oh my god.... this... thank god it's silent enough no one can hear it. 

"Tom.... hmmm... I don't think I'm gonna last that long." I moan and he shuts off the toy which makes me take a deep breath. 

"Well darling, you better make it last. I'm not letting you come that quickly." He says walking towards the window. 

"We better go. The car is here." He kisses me and we walk to the waiting car 

Once at the premiere, it's nothing but lights, cameras, and screaming fans. I stand on the side watching Tom charm the fans and the interviewers. At one point, I lose sight of him, but instantly figure out where he went as the toy inside me turns on and moan quietly. Tom sneaks up behind me and kisses me. 

"Darling, they want some photos of us!" He says and I stand there for a moment just staring at him. 

"Do you want to come darling?" He tells me as I grab the bottom of his suit jacket as the slow vibrations in me start to take control. He leans and gives me a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hold it. If you be a good girl I'll fuck you in the bathroom later. Now let's go take some pictures." He grabs my hand off his jacket and leads me to the red carpet. 

"Aren't you going to shut it off?" I whimper to him. 

"Nope." He says as he pulls me to his side and the photographers start snapping their pictures. The vibrations are becoming to much. I am literally about to come on this red carpet in front of a thousand people and cameras.. 

"Tom. I can't hold it in much longer. I'm gonna come" I moan quietly in his ear and the lights keep flashing and our names being called. Just as I feel I can't take it much more Tom pulls me to the side and shuts it off. Oh god.... I can't take more of this teasing. 

"Mr. Hiddleston, It's time to go inside." A young women comes to us. 

"Darling, we have a long evening ahead of us. So prepare yourself." He smirks and we walk arm in arm into the theater.....


	2. On Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca begs Tom for her release as she's been on the edge for hours....

After walking into the theater we are greeted by a few people before they usher us to our seats. I let out a sigh as we get comfortable Tom turns and looks at me. 

"You alright?" He smirks at me. 

"I want to come" I strain and Tom smiles 

"Soon enough my darling. Patience." He says as he squeezes my thigh. 

After a few moments of small talk the cast makes their way up on the stage to discuss the movie, I try and get my mind off of the fact I need to come, but it's so damn difficult looking at that man wearing that damn blue suit. The cast gives their final thoughts and then head back to their seats Tom smiles and winks at me. 

"You did amazing my love." I say and lean over to kiss him and he kisses me back. We break away when the lights dim and the movie starts. 

***** 

The movie was amazing! Fantastic work by everyone especially my husband (Of course). Once the showing is over we all head into the reception area. Tom and I are waiting for our drinks when I tap him on the shoulder. 

"Yes love?" He smiles at me 

"Can we please go somewhere and fuck?" I beg him. 

"Give me a few more minutes of talking with everyone then we will sneak away." He winks at me. 

I let out a sigh which results in a glare from Tom. 

"You need to stop acting like a spoiled child." He says with anger. 

"Well fuck Tom, I have been brought to the edge twice and then had to sit through a 2 hour movie, and here we are an hour later and I still haven't been fucked yet." I say almost on the verge of tears. 

"Darling you wanna come? Ok, Come." He pulls his phone out and turns the vibrator on. 

"Fuck" I murmur and he flashes a wicked smile then turns the speed up. 

I grab his arm and shut my eyes and moan quietly, my orgasm slowly building 

"Rebecca open your eyes." He whispers in my ear. 

I open my eyes and met with his dark smile. 

"Tom I'm gonna come." I pant quietly 

"Well come." He growls and just as he spoke those words my orgasm flows through me. I squeeze his arm as tight as I can, as it's the only way to stop myself from screaming into the room full of people. I slowly come down from my high, release his arm, and I start to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" He looks at me confused. 

"I honestly can't believe that I just came in front of a couple of hundred people but damn I feel so much better." I say taking a deep breathe. 

"Well you got your release. I'm guessing that means you don't want my dick anymore?" He sighs and takes a sip of his drink. 

"Oh no, I want your dick. I always need your dick. Now finish your drink and take me to the bathroom and fuck me." I moan into his ear. 

Tom finishes his drink and stands up, the bulge in his pants clearly visible. He grabs my hand and leads me down the hallway to the restroom. 

He pushes us through the door checking to see if anyone is in any of the stalls, and once his check is over he grabs me by my waist, leans me back on the vanity, and kisses me passionately. He breaks the kiss and flashes a smile then turns me around, pulling my waist back, pushing my dress up, and my panties down. 

"I think we've had enough playing tonight." He says as he reaches between my legs and slowly pulls the vibrator out and puts it on the counter. 

"This is going to be deep and fast." He says as I hear him undue his pants. He lines his cock up to my entrance and slams into me and I almost come. 

I groan loudly and Tom grabs my hands lacing his fingers between mine, leans over my back and fucks me hard and deep just like he promised. I can tell he's about to come as his cock twitches inside me. 

"Don't. Come. Without. Me." I breathe between thrusts. 

"Ok. Fuck. Fuck. I'm gonna come." He moans in my ear. 

I move our conjoined hands down to my clit and make his fingers start moving. It doesn't take long as Tom and I find our releases. He halts his hips and slowly pulls out of me, his warm seed flows down my leg, Tom quickly grabs a towel and cleans me which sends a shiver down my spin. 

"I fucking love you" I giggle as Tom finishes cleaning me and fixes our clothing. I fix my makeup and tuck the vibe into my purse as Tom fixes his tie in the mirror. I grab his arm and kiss him which turns into a make out session. The door of the bathroom swings open and two older ladies gasp with shock as they see us. We break away, Tom immediately grabs my hand and we rush out of the bathroom laughing.  
"If they would have walked in about five minutes before... oh my god!" I say through my laughter. 

"I'm not done with you yet!" He says and pushes me up against the wall in the hallway and we continue to laugh and make out like a couple of horny teenagers....

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! ☺


End file.
